This invention relates to motorcycles and, more particularly, to a junction box for a motorcycle electrical system.
Modern motorcycles include several electrical circuits or components such as headlights and taillights, turn signals, instruments, starter relays and various accessories. Each of these circuits are normally protected by fuses or circuit breakers. In addition, there is a main circuit breaker for protecting the entire electrical system. In some prior art motorcycles, these circuit breakers and fuses are separately mounted on the vehicle which made service and maintenance more difficult.